Light fixtures have been in use essentially ever since the introduction of electricity as a source of power in buildings and other environments. Modern light fixtures typically include at least a light source (such as a bulb or lamp) and a housing that supports and/or encloses the light source and connects it to an electrical power source (e.g., through a light socket and wiring). They may be attached to ceilings, walls, or other parts of a building's structure and may also be combined with other components. For example, the combination of a light fixture and a fan fixture (e.g., a ceiling fan) is common, for example, to provide fan/light combination fixture.
Typically, light fixtures have some limitations (e.g., due to their structure or design) on the amount of current and/or temperature they can sustain under normal, safe, and/or otherwise desirable operating conditions. For example, many light fixtures are designed to safely sustain the current and temperature that typically result during the operation of one or more 60 watt bulbs connected to a 120 volt power source. Such safe operating limits (also described as ratings) are typically labeled on the light fixture to inform the user.
However, a light source which operation may cause a higher than rated current and/or temperature to occur in a light fixture (e.g., a 75 watt bulb for a 60 watt rating) can usually be installed, whether intentionally (e.g., to obtain more light) or accidentally as an oversight. Such operation of a light fixture with a larger light source than it is rated to handle may result in abnormal, unsafe, or otherwise undesirable conditions, which can cause a loss of operation and significant damage to the light fixture and the surrounding environment, e.g., due to excessive heat, smoke, and/or fire.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a system and method to control the current and/or temperature of light fixtures to avoid a loss of operation and/or damage that may occur when a larger than rated light source is used with them. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.